


Heal

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything felt too bright, too hot or too dark, overwhelmingly cold.<br/>And then, as everything burned, there was coldness.<br/>Calming and comforting and soothing both body and mind alike.<br/>Faramir was finally able to fall into a resting sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



At first, it was the burning feeling running through his body, the white-hot pain, that managed to rip Faramir from his vigil. He didn’t sleep but wasn’t awake either.

Everything felt too bright, too hot or too dark, overwhelmingly cold.

And then, as everything burned, there was coldness.

Calming and comforting and soothing both body and mind alike.

Faramir was finally able to fall into a resting sleep.

#

The sound of the bells chiming in the distance allowed Faramir to situate himself.

It was still early enough, the light that filled the world wasn’t yet at the point of brightness, still at that moment of diffuseness, giving a near dream quality to his room.

It was almost the time for _him_ to come.

Faramir hadn’t spoken much to the other. He felt slightly subdued when faced with the regal presence – but maybe that was because he was still in the process of healing.

He didn’t want to remember what had happened to have him in this room at the Houses of Healing, why his body still tingled sometimes, shivered for no reason.

It hadn’t anything to do with who was helping him heal, had it?

The door creaked open, and Faramir turned to it, a small smile tilting the corners of his mouth.

It was only polite, after all.

#

His mind was troubled, dark thoughts and the burdening feeling of disappointment latching strongly into him.

Not even the beautiful day outside, with the sun shining brightly in the clear sky, making everything all that much clearer, was able to pull him from the dark corners of his mind.

He was leaning against the head of the bed, fluffy pillows making it more comfortable, and looking outside through the window. But his mind wasn’t there, in what his eyes were taking in.

No.

He was restless, his hands moving haltingly over the fold in the bedsheet, fingers twining and twisting before the ones from his right hand would rest at the fabric of the bandage that was curled around his left forearm.

The chiming of the bell in the distance – now at much a later hour than before – had him having a brief thought, of someone who was coming. But he promptly discarded said thought.

The door was opened, creaking slightly but Faramir didn’t turn his eyes towards it.

He fancied he heard the steps approaching the bed, but it wasn’t until slightly cold, long fingers touched his chin and turned his face towards the elf that he knew he had company.

He seemed to be saying something, addressing him but Faramir wasn’t overly aware of what.

Then, words reached him, clear as crystal.

“Let me help you.”

Faramir blinked.

Then nodded.

“Do answer…” was the soft rebuke, slowly making Faramir become more aware.

“Hah...” Faramir coughed, shook his head slightly and then did as he was told. “Yes… please.”

“Very well.” The elf started taking out the pillows, helped Faramir lie down.

Faramir closed his eyes and Elrond, the lord of Rivendell slowly started mapping the top of his head with the tips of his fingers, a slight massage.

 

It felt as if the water started flowing once again, refreshing and soothing, calming the maelstrom inside of him. As if darkened waters were cleansed by crystalline and pure ones.

Faramir let out a breath of relief.

“Now, I want you to stay still.” He could hear Elrond say in the distance, the pressure of the fingers in his skull slightly stronger.

“Yes.” The word escaped his lips without his conscious thought.

He was as if floating above the confluence of the waters.

But then, suddenly, darkness took over. It fell, swiftly and destructively, harsh words of belittlement making him shrink and have the urge to hide. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this!

“Stay still.” The words pierced through the chaos and Faramir opened his eyes. He distantly noticed that his back was arched, hands clawing at the sides of the mattress, his mouth open and his breathing coming harshly. There was a hand placed on his chest, pressing downwards but also grounding.

Faramir went limp, feeling too tired.

The hand resting on his chest moved slowly, comfortingly towards his damp collarbones – for he was sweating quite profusely – and traced the corded muscles of his neck, the firm yet feather-like touch was easing the tension of his muscles.

“That’s it, just a little more…” The fingers that had rested on his skull slid downwards until Faramir’s face was being cradled by both hands.

Fingers pressed against his temples and Faramir could feel the long hair of the elf falling over his face, tickling his nose. He scrunched up his face to ease the weird feeling and was rewarded with a rumble of laughter. He was about to open his eyes but the other noticed it.

“Keep your eyes closed.”

And so he did. Feeling, as usual, completely exposed, fully at the other’s mercy. It was a harrowing feeling. He didn’t allow himself to show this to others.

Still, he knew he could trust Elrond.

He did trust him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have, my dear Yeaka. This fic for all your hard work, as promised. Hope the detour from canon wasn’t too bad but I do feel that I didn’t manage to write what you prompted me with. OTL  
> Soooorrryyyyyyy! OTL  
> Hope you like it (minimally) anyway. *hugs* Idek.  
> Unbetaed.


End file.
